


Familia Rugit

by Liron_aria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Critical, Angst, F/M, Gen, I will defend Percy Weasley with my dying breath, Percy Weasley Defense League, Post-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: Molly Weasley is not the only Weasley who sends Howlers.





	Familia Rugit

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ya girl, back on her nonsense after a year with angry protective feelings about Percy Weasley!
> 
> I’ve been a part of the Harry Potter fandom for over sixteen years, and every day I discover new things, like _Percy Weasley was just a kid leave him alone you jerks._
> 
> So anyway, read and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers do.

Molly Weasley is not the only Weasley who sends Howlers.

After Ginny comes back from the Chamber, Percy’s so scared and angry he’s practically sick with it, because he remembers Bill and Beatrice and all their friends and _Dumbledore has never been there_ and Penelope always said - _oh God, oh God, Penelope, she could have died, he should have been there, she **could have died** and never gotten her perfect OWLS and that apprenticeship and and and_ \- that writing his thoughts down was a good way to sort them out, so he does, and when he goes to sleep, Hermes flies away with a red envelope in his claws.

Percy wakes up the next morning and realises what he’s done.

Oh, _**bollocks**_.

He’s grateful that he has his own bedroom, so no one can see him hyperventilate as his entire life flashes before his eyes and his future crumbles to dust.

He sent the Headmaster a Howler.

_He_ sent _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ , Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, _a Howler._

He’s going to be expelled for this.

He’s going to be expelled, Mum’s going to be _so disappointed,_ and he doesn’t even want to _think_ about what his father will say. He’ll never get a job, let alone one at the Ministry, and all those people who look down on the Weasley name are just going to get worse, because he’ll have proven them _right_. How is Dad going to be able to show his face at work when his own son got _expelled_ for yelling at _Dumbledore?!_

A Howler! Merlin’s balls, what had he been thinking?!

(He hadn’t, that’s what.)

Stupid, _stupid_ Percy, throwing his entire future away over a temper tantrum, after everything’s he’s said about good behaviour and respect to his siblings and the younger students at Hogwarts, he’s such a hypocrite!

He spends the entire day in his room, pacing and waiting for his expulsion letter. The more time passes, though, the more that sick angry feeling comes back, because nothing has changed, Ginny nearly died, Penelope nearly died, Ron nearly died, and they were saved by a boy the same age and height and weight as _Ginny_.

What’s done is done, and now he’s got to face the consequences like a man. He’s a Weasley, dammit, and he’ll stick by his choices.

(He needs to tell his parents, he knows.)

(But… why worry them unnecessarily before the letter comes?)

He spends the next few days half sick with anticipation and mentally goes over how he’ll defend his actions - his worst fear come to life and it’s _his own damn fault_ \- to his parents.

(His siblings will sneer and jeer, how far Perfect Percy has fallen, but really, that’s nothing new.)

The expulsion letter never comes.

In fact, along with his Head Boy badge comes a note from the Headmaster assuring him that his concerns have been taken into account and that the Headmaster looks forward to working with Percy as Head Boy for the betterment of the students in the upcoming year.

He collapses into a chair, lightheaded with relief.

(His parents are very proud, of course, and Mum fusses over him for being worried about getting the badge. His siblings - never mind. He didn’t do this for them, he did it for himself and his future.)

He finally breathes easily. Things will be alright.

(Then the Dementors happen, and Penelope asks him tiredly, what did he expect, _really?)_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Beatrice is from the Hogwarts Mystery mobile game, Year 5.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Drop a line and let me know!


End file.
